


Anachronistic Park

by creatureofhobbit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: When Ray finds an anachronism where two brothers from the 21st century end up in the Cretaceous period, he's keen for the team to choose that one to fix. Sam and Dean Winchester, sent there in error by Jack, just want to find him and rescue their mother from the apocalyptic universe. But with Damien and Nora Darhk also looking for Jack, can Sam, Dean and the Legends get to him first?





	Anachronistic Park

“Think I may have got us an anachronism,” Ray said to the team. “Gideon, display the Cretaceous period.”

“Certainly, Mr. Palmer,” Gideon replied. “Two brothers from the 21st century managed to find themselves stranded in 70 million years BC.”

“Have you not had enough of the dinosaur time after the last time you got stuck there?” Mick asked.

“Maybe I’ll get to see Gertrude again,” Ray continued, ignoring both him and the quizzical look he got from Zari.

“Gertrude?” Zari asked.

“Don’t ask.” Sara shook her head. “So it looks straightforward enough, go in there, extract these guys and get them out again. Something easy’s what we need right now. Guess we’re going to the Cretaceous period.”

 

“I think a better question might have been “When the hell are we?” Sam Winchester said, grabbing his brother’s arm and gesturing towards the sound of heavy thudding footsteps.

“You have got to be freaking kidding me,” Dean muttered as he turned round to see something straight out of Jurassic Park heading straight for them. “What universe has he even sent us to, anyway? Is this still our world or the one where Mom is?”

“We can figure all that out later,” Sam replied. “Right now, we gotta run!” They climbed out of what was so obviously now a dinosaur footprint, and Dean started running for a tree before thinking that possibly wasn’t the best idea.

“Do you think he’s still out there somewhere?” Sam asked as they ran.

Dean was about to reply, but was interrupted by a female voice saying “Got it!” He turned around to see the dinosaur that had been chasing them shrunk to the size of a toy.

“He actually looks really cute like that,” said a guy who stooped down to pick it up. “I think he might be even cuter than Gertrude.”

“Put it down, Ray,” said yet another voice. “Have you learned nothing about pets since you tried to adopt that Dominator when you were eight?”

“Might I remind you that you were the one reenacting the Stifler’s Mom scenes from American Pie with the Mominator?” the man called Ray fired back.

“Only because I thought it was your mom,” the other guy retorted.

“Cut it out, kids,” the woman said. “Sorry about them. I’m Amaya. These two clowns are Ray and Nate, and we’re here to rescue you.”

 

“What the hell is this?” Dean asked as Amaya led them on board what appeared to be a spaceship.

“This is your way back to 2017,” a woman replied. “Also known as the Waverider. I’m Captain Sara Lance.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam replied, glancing round the ship, taking in Ray’s suit, the computers…”And who exactly are you guys?”

“We’re the Legends,” Ray explained. “We fix anachronisms, like yourselves ending up in the Cretaceous period.”

“Anachronisms that we might have caused,” Nate admitted. “When we…kind of broke time by interacting with ourselves.”

“No, I don’t think this was anything to do with you,” Sam replied. “This might seem like kind of an odd question, but we’re not exactly sure which universe we’re in. Are you able to tell us?”

“Wait, you knew about the other Earths?” Ray asked.

“Back up there,” Dean stared at him. “Earths? Plural?”

“Sure,” Sara replied. “There are 53 altogether, although we only just found out about Earth-X recently.”

“So horrible people preferred not to give it a number,” Ray went on.

“So you know about the Earth we were trying to get to?” Dean asked. “We were trying to rescue our mother, and our…friend, Jack, he was supposed to be opening a portal to the universe to get us there. Maybe he even made it. We don’t know.”

“Or he could be out there somewhere, and we should be out there, looking for him,” Sam pointed out.

“Gideon only told us about you two being there, not anyone else,” Sara said. “But we can check it out. So tell us, how did your mother end up in a universe where the Nazis won?”

“The Nazis?” Dean repeated. “No, this is a universe where…” He thought what he was about to say would sound crazy, but then remembered he was talking to a bunch of people with their own spaceship, one of whom had successfully shrunk a dinosaur to the size of a newt. “Where the population had been decimated after a war between Heaven and Hell.”

“You mean there’s actually somewhere out there worse than Earth X?” Sara asked. “Harry never mentioned that one.”

“Maybe Harry didn’t know,” Amaya suggested. “Wait…Heaven and Hell?”

“This could be a long story,” Dean began. “And if I’m gonna be telling it, I could do with a beer.”

“Did someone say beer?” came a new voice. “Might have just what you need right here.” The man handed Dean a bottle.

“Sam, Dean,” Sara said, “meet Mick Rory.”

“That is exactly what I would have missed if we’d been stuck in this era forever,” Dean said as he accepted the beer from Mick. “Please tell me you have cheeseburgers here too.”

Mick grinned and said “Coming right up. And if you’re my kind of guy, which I’m starting to think you are, maybe you’d be interested in a little of this too?”

“Asian babes?” Dean asked as he took the magazine Mick had offered him. “Now this is what I always imagined heaven to be before I knew better.”

“Looks like someone made a friend over there,” Amaya said. “So Sam, what was that about Heaven and Hell?”

“Back up a bit first,” Sam replied. “So you know about different universes, but you didn’t know about the one we were trying to get to. Does that mean that we stayed in the same universe?”

“You must have,” Sara explained. “The Waverider can travel through time, but not to other universes by itself, so if we were able to come back and get you, you must still be in your same universe.”

“Okay, that answers one question,” Sam replied. “The next thing is Jack. He was supposed to be trying to get us to the universe with no name, but we don’t know if he made it there, or if he’s wandering around here somewhere.”

“Gideon only told us about you and Dean,” Amaya replied, “as Ray said, but I do understand you’re worried, and there’s probably no harm in us looking around before we go.”

“And who knows. Maybe I’ll see Gertrude again,” Ray joined in. 

“Any chance someone could explain who that is?” Zari asked.

“On the way,” Ray replied. “After these guys tell us more about this other universe, and the whole Heaven and Hell thing.”

“Trust me, it’s a really long story,” Sam began as they exited the spaceship, calling for Jack, looking for any sign that he had been there.

“Wait. Over there, I see someone,” Dean began, running over in the direction he was pointing. 

“Jack?” Sam called, then looked again. “Wait, no, that’s not him, that’s a woman. It can’t be.”

The woman approached them. “Sam? Dean?”

“Kelly?”


End file.
